fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Chronicles: Episode 1/Story
This is the story to Fantendo Chronicles: Episode 1, which is being made by Indi555. It is portrayed in Fan-Fic form. Prologue I: On The Turning Away This plays in the background. A solitary figure walked amongst the ruins of Fantendo Castle. He was garbed in a dark blue silken cloak, tied with a black sash at the waist. A curved silver sword is tucked into the belt, and a shiny black machine gun is slung across his back. His breathing was slow, labored. A thick hood was drawn over his face. He strode amongst the chunks of scattered stone and mutilated corpses. His black leather boots clomped down on the rubble that was scattered over the lush red carpet that covered the floor of what had once been the palace's great hall. He caught a brief glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye. He swung around, pullling the gun from its holster. He looked and saw a little tanooki girl standing amidst the wreckage, staring up at his with wide, tear filled eyes. A small, smooth stone was clutched in her paw. "Please, mister," she wimpered. "Don't hurt me. Please." Her deep blue eyes were filled with fear and confusion. She was a pitiful sight, indeed. The figure slung the weapon back over his back. He pulled down his hood, and smiled wanly at the young girl. "Do not fear young one. I shall not hurt you." She looked up at his blue furry face, which resembled a bear. He extended a gloved hand. "My name is Unten." The terror on the girl's face subsided. She put her small pink paw in his, and he closed firmly over it, kneeling down to the girl's height. "Do you know what has happened here?" he asked seriously, the smile gone from his face. She shook her head meekly. "Everything was fine, and then..." she trailed off, the looke of fear returning. "Then they ''came." "Who came?" Unten asked urgently. "The Chaoti," she whispered. If Unten's face had not been covered in fur, it would have gone pale. "No," he said to himself. "No, it can't be. They were sealed in the Tome forever." "Huh?" asked the girl. "It is not important," he said, though this was a lie. "What is your name, my dear?" "I'm Rain," she said. "Well Rain," he said. "We have a long journey ahead of us. He must leave this place. There may still be those that would do us ill will within." "But where are we going, Mister Unten?" she asked as they walked through the ruins of the great palace. "Hopefully," he said. "Forward." Prologue II: Hell on Earth A tall, thin, pale man stepped through the shining steel hallways at a swift pace. This was it. This was finally it. His time of glory had come. He had the tools, and the ability, to finally revive his ancestor, the powerful demon Gagmier. This was it. This was the day. The world would fall to its knees before them. Gagmier, would rule, Hades at his right hand, his emissary on this plane of existance. He turned a corner, coming to a pair of sliding glass doors. He leaned down to a small black scanner set into the wall and lowered his opaque glasses to the edge of his nose. The scanner observed his strange black eye, with its glowing red pupiless iris. A cool female voice said "Authorization accepted." There was a faint click as the door unlocked, and Hades stood back as a large amount of smoke poured from the widening opening. When the fog cleared, the man entered. As he walked along, ignoring the sights around him, a lean, nervous looking man dressed in a remarkably white lab coat fell into step next to him. the man was holding a clipboard, and casting furitive glances at it every few seconds. "Good, morning mister Hades," he said. "As you know, today is a remarkably important day in our company's history..." "Cut the crap, Smithers," Hades said cooly. "I've already had my coffee, and I don't have any room left for bulls**t." "Of course, sir," the man called Smithers stammered, terrified. It was well known what often happened to those who dissapointed Hades. "Well, sir, we've finally found a way to open that god*m box that's been stumping us for so long." Hades felt a deep sense of elation well up inside of him. It was true. Pandora's Box would be opened, and Gagmier would be free once agin. And he would be highy, hiighly greatful to Hades for freeing him. They walked in silence through the lab for a few minutes, passing rows of delicate scientific equipment, rows of test tubes and beakers, strange, intricate machines. They even passed what looked like a human infant floating suspended in a glass chamber, surrounded by a viscous blue liquid. Finally, they came to a clean white table surrounded by several scientists, buzzing around the table like bees, chattering incessantly. When they saw Hades, they stopped abruptly, turing to face him. "This is it sir," Smithers said. He hoped to God that Hades would be satisfied. On the table were two items. One was an intricately carved box, a white wax seal holding it closed. The other was a book, an ancient, enormous tome. It was bound in a blue-black leather-like material. Unbeknownst to Hades, it was actually the skin of a Beorn. A strap of heavy cloth was buckled around the book, holding it closed, a heavy pad-lock clamping it shut. Hades had retrieved the book from deep beneath the ocean, from a sunken vessel like none ever seen in this world. In fact, it had been found in the Bermuda Triangle. The Triangle, Hades knew, was actually a "thin" spot between worlds. You clould slip easily from one world to the next there, explaining the loss of his ships. He had learned this from an old friend, or perhaps aquantance would be a better word. It was from this aquaintance he had also learned of the book, called the Tome of the Chaoti. He had not known it was there, beneath those waves that had signaled the dissappearence of many a ship, but had simply sent out a scanvenge crew on a whim. And they had brought back this. It was exactly as his aquantiance had described it. Hades felt in the pocket of his tan pants, and drew out a small golden key in the shape of a ?. A purple gem was set in the delicate metal. This had also been given to him by the aquantance. His hands shook with anticipation. He placed the key in the lock and turned it. He heard the small ''snick ''as the padlock unlocked. He removed it, tossing it to the side. He slowly opened the book, which, though as ancient as the Fantendoverse itself, showed no signs of age. He thumbed through the pages until he came to a certain one. And sure enough, as the aquantance had said, was a painting of Pandora's Box, exactly as it was before him. He caressed the page, and took a deep breath. He began to read. The book was written in an arcane script, unspoken by any still alive, except perhaps one or two, but Hades read it anyway. The first of the words was barely out of his mouth when he saw the seal on the box begin to melt, the wax running down the front. He continued not noticing the utter silence around him. Then he saw it. A white fluid was seeming to bleed out of the book, It ran across the table, dripping onto the floor. Hades looked around, and was shocked to see all of his scientists lying on the ground, enveloped by the liquid, it pulsed, hardened, seeming to form a coccoon around them. He looked to the box, only to see he had been wrong. The seal was not melting. He had mistaken the stuff for melted wax. Hades looked down to see it creeping uo his own hand, swearing loudly. He shook it, but the stuff stayed. It was a thick pale goo, and by now it was up to his forearm, He tried to slam the book shut, to stop the flow of the icar, but it would not budge. He wathced as it climbed up his arm over his shoulder, down his torso. It dragged him to the ground, flailing, screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Damn you,!" he screamed, and then the stuff was trickling down his throat, suffocating him, blinding him. He watched at his world faded to black, and then... silence. YoshiEgg Nook's Story Day 1 YoshiEgg whistled a happy tune as he walked down the road at a leisurely pace. A large back pack filled with assorted items was strapped to his back. That morning, he had eaten a light breakfast, pecked Tulip on the cheek, and set out for his long trip. He was traveling to Toad Town to sell his wares, and had decided to walk so he could enjoy the beautiful weather. As he walked along the road, passing the grassy meadows and rows of flowers, he spied movemtent out of the corner of one eye. He turned, surveying the area. There was no one there. He shrugged, and continued on. After a while, he began to get uneasy. He was sure someone was following him. But every time he turned to look, there was no one there. Finally, after becoming increasingly nervous, he set his pack on the ground. From it, he retrieved hi trusty blaster. "Yup?" he asked hesitantly, holding his finger down right above the trigger. That was when he saw a flicker of movement off the road. He moved cautioulsly forward, holding the gun ready. Then he saw it. There was a luminous white puddle lying flat in the grass, so low he hadn't seen it. It shimmered in the bright sunlight, seeming to pulse and move. As he watched in mingled fascination and horror, the thing rose up before his, taking shape, morphing. It appeared to be a solid white goomba, featurless, with only a blank surface where its face should have been. It cocked its head to the side, seeming to look at YE. Then it lunged for him. He shot the thing with his blaster, splattering it into white globs of goo. He slowly backed away, only to see five more of the things coming for him. He shot them all, then ran hurriedly back to his pack. He shouldered it, running forward. More of the things were coming in from all side, YE shot them each it turn, continuing on. After what seemed like forerever, he finally spotted Toad Town in the distance. He ran onward towards the safe haven, only to be blocked by another one of the things. It was the same pale white as the others, but much larger, and not in the form of a goomba, but of a giant giant Koopa Troopa, possibly an Ankoopa. It bellowed out a strange sound and charged for YE. He fired at it, but unefectively, then rolled to the side to avoid its shell slide, He turned on his heel, firing at its head. It bellowed in agony as the energy blast hit its head. As it exploded in a storm of white jelly, the body fell to the ground with an enourmous thud, melting into the ground. He skirted around the bubbling, writhing cadaver, looking around warily for any signs of other things. There were none. He made a mad dash for the gate leading to Toad Town, dashing through it. He wiped a paw across his forhead, wiping away sweat. He looked up, and stopped dead. The town was completely . He saw the window of one shop broken, with what looked like blood dripping down it. The light of the setting sun shone down on the debris strewn streets. YE continued on until he came to an inn, which seemed to be one of the few buildings still intact. He slowly turned the door knob, finger twitching on the trigger of his weapon. He looked in to see the room completey vacant. He would stay here for the night. He shut the door behind him, locking it, only to find that he was exausted. He curled up in a ball on the ground, wondering about the creatures. After only a few minutes, he was fast asleep. Day 2 He awoke to the feeling of cold steel being pressed into the back of his neck. "Get up," someone growled. YE blinked groggily, not registering what was happening. "I said get up, tanooki," the voice said again. YE rolled over, looking up. He was dimly aware of a figure standing over him, holding a pistol. YE blinked again, then sat bolt upright, the gravity of the situation finally hitting him. He scutled backward, feeling for his blaster. " "Looking for this, green-bean?" asked another voice, this one feminine. YE saw a figure brandishing his blaster, but he couldn't make her out. "Come on," said a third, nervously. "He doesn't ''look like one of them." "And that's supposed to mean what?" said the first voice. "A Dooplighost may look like a Goomba, but does that mean its not a Dooplighost?" His attention turned back to th green tanooki lying on the floor. "What's your name, Tanooki?" he asked gruffly. The figure was a Toad, dressed in a stained tank-top and camo cargo pants, as well as knee high combat boots. A thick cigar stuck out from between his lips, which were partially obscured by a bushy grey moustache. His spots were a dark navy green. "I said what's your name?" YE gestured to his lips, shaking his head. The military looking toad turned to one of the others, the girl. YE couldn't quite see her, as she was standing just within the shadows. "What the hell is he doing?" he asked. "I think he's trying to say he's mute," she responded. The toad, who appeared to leader, turned back to YE. "That right?" he asked. YE nodded, accompanying the gesture with a "Yup!" "What the- I thought you said you were mute! Make up your mind, dammit!" the Toad said. "That's the only word he can say," said the third voice. "What?" said the Toad, spinning aroud to face the voice,which was floating towards them. "Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm still not used to that, Oliver." YE saw it was a Boo. He was wearing a pair of thick glasses and had a red bowtie. He also had a crop of orange hair on his scalp. The Boo turned to face the confused YoshiEgg. "I'm a psycic," he explained. "I read minds." "Yeah," said the feminine voice. "And way too many books." "Come on," protested the Boo, evidently named Oliver. "You know I'm smarter than you and Cap combined." "Just 'cuz I know it doesn't mean I have to show it," she retorted. Her voice sounded strangely familiar to YoshiEgg, but he couldn't quite place it. "Shut up you guys," said the Toad, whom YE now knew to be Cap. "This ain't the time to be poking fun. The whole town is destroyed, and for all we know, so is the world outside." He turned to YE. "Why are you here? Do you live here?" YE shook his head. Oliver spoke. "He lives way outside of town. His name is YoshiEgg Nook. He owns an item shop, and he came here to sell his wares." YE nodded enthusiastically. "YoshiEgg, huh?" said the female voice, and she stepped into the light for the first time. "My name's Trip. Mind if I call you YE?" YoshiEgg's jaw dropped. It was Tulip. "Tulip?" said Oliver, confused. Who's 'Tulip'?" How was Tulip here? Why did she say her name was Trip? As YE looked at her, though, he saw that it wasn't Tulip. there were several differences. She was a bit taller, and noticably more curvaceous. This was an attractive Tanooki, and she wasn't shy about it. She was dressed in very short, very tight, khaki shorts and a similarly tight red tank-top that displayed her midriff, and she was lacking her signature bow. But aside from these differences, everything, from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail, screamed Tulip Nook. "Oh," said Oliver sheepishly. "Your girlfriend." He turned to Trip. "He thinks you look like his girlfriend." Trip laughed. "Must be a pretty hot girl then, 'ey YE?" "He wants to know who we are," said Oliver. "Do you think we can trust him. "He looks okay," laughed Trip, helping a still dazed YoshiEgg to his feet. "Fine," said Cap in his gruff, military voice. "Name's Cap Davis. Used to be a general for the Mushroom Armada. Retired, but I never quite lost my taste for combat. I became a mercenary. These to idiots are part of my team. We've got Trip, your requisite feme fatalie, and then you've got Oliver Hauntly, our resident nerd. Found Trip selling here services as a bounty hunter, and I rescued Boo-boy over here from a jail cell in the Bean-Bean Kingdom. If you're wondering what a geek like him was doing in prison, let's just say he had a penchant for hacking government computers." "And don't forget the ten million coins he made off of pirated X-Naut Files and Power Star Trek DVDs," interjected Trip. "We came to Toad Town looking for work," continued Cap, ignoring the female tanooki's jibe. "Instead we were met with a bunch of gooey white goons." "He want's to know where they came from," said Oliver. "We have no idea," said Cap. "We were holed up in a hotel when the screams started. We ran outside and saw this white crap flowing over anyone it touched, then hardened into a cocoon. Some of the stuff came towards us, but we held it back with a few Fire Flowers we dug up in the kitchen. The cook was gonna use 'em to make some Spicy Soup. Won't be needin' 'em now," he laughed, but without humor. "He wants to know why," said Oliver. "Cause when the cocoons broke open, they weren't Toads anymore, that's for suure. I got no clue what the hell they were, but they were these white balls of glop in the shape of Toads. They broke into our building, and we had to shoot our way over here, where it was more secure. There were a few of 'em crawling around in here, but we got 'em." YE looked at Cap, shrugging. "He want's to know what we're going to do about it," transalated Oliver. "Well," said Cap. "I was getting to that. Our plan is to enter the castle. Hopefully we can find some survivors there. Both the gate outside the city and the one leading to the castle are blocked off, coated with that white crap, so there's only one way in: through the Toad Town Sewers. If we can break through, we should be able to enter the castle. Even if we can't find any survivors, there's a weapon storeroom down in the basement filled with some damn heavy firepower. If we can get in there, it should give us the force we need to get out of this town. Once we escape this hell hole, we can go our separate ways. YoshiEgg, you can go back to your girl, and we're gonna get as far away from this place as possible. You in?" YE nodded. "Good," Cap said. "Then let's go." Sevral minutes later, they were standing outside of the inn, hands on their weapons. YEhad his pack, but it was much lighter. He had scavenged a few potentially useful items and left the rest. They didn't need any dead weight. "Let's go," barked Cap. "Move it, before ''they ''start showing up." The group continued on, weaving between the buildings. They saw no signs of the creatures. "Odd," said Trip. "I'd expect we would have seen loads of them by now. Where do think they all went?" "I don't know," said Cap. "But I don't like this. Not one bit. Keep moving, men." The continued their silent trek through the abandoned streets until they came to a pipe. "This is it," said Cap. "Toad Town Tunnels. Let's go in." "Um, Cap?" said Oliver nervously. "What is it?" asked Cap. "The pipe's blocked off," said Oliver. And it was. The pipe was filled to the brim with that strange white goo. "Well that's great," quipped Trip. "Why don't we all just lay down and wait for them to come?" Then YE perked up. He had an idea. He put his pack on the ground, and started digging through it. "What's he doing?" asked Cap to Oliver. He didn't answer. "Dammit Oliver," he said, turning to face the Boo. What is it?" he stopped dead. "That," said Oliver, pointing a quivering arm towards the dozens of white forms pouring in from all sides. "Get whatever you're doing done, YE," said Trip. "We'll cover your ass." YoshiEgg dug around in the back pack. He pulled out around a dozen Fire Flowers and a ball of twine. He quickly wrapped the string around the plants, forming a bundle. He then pulled out his blaster, and quickly pulled the cartridge out of the gun, attatching it to the Flowers with a Gooey Bomb he pulled from the bag. He stuck another Gooey Bomb on the contraption, slammed another clip into his gun, tossed the makeshift bomb at the blacked pipe, ran backwards, and shot the bomb with his blaster. There was a massive boom, and when the smoke cleared, the pipe was gone, replaced by a smoking hole in the ground. "Good job, tanooki," shouted Cap from amidst the sound of gunfire. "Now everyone, get your asses down there!" They backed up to the pipe, then jumped in, one by one, hurriedly climbing down the ladder. They were in the entry chamber to the sewers, but a heavy metal door was blocking the way in. "Dammit!" Cap shouted. More creatures were pouring in from the ceiling. "Now what? It's too heavy to blow up, and we got more of those things coming!" "I can hack that console over there if you guys cover me!" said Oliver. "Then do it," replied Cap, blowing away one of the gooey monsters, this one in the shape of a toad. YE, Cap and Trip held back the monsters while Oliver opened the door. Once it was open, they ran backward, into the sewer propper. The door slammed shut behind them. "Thank God ''that's ''over," said Cap. "Yes," said Trip, pretending to pray. "Dear God, thank you for guiding us safely through the hell-hole up there, and for protecting us from those ugly white things... now just save us from the smell down here..." "Dammit, Trip!" snarled Cap. "Does everything have to be a goddamn joke?" "Sorry, Cap," said Trip. "Couldn't help it." "We'll rest here for the night," said Cap irritably. "We'll need to post watch, of course. YE, will you go first?" "Yup!" said YE. "Good," he said. "Now the rest of you, get some sleep. We'll switch watch every hour or so. We need our rest. Something tells me not all of us will survive tommorow." "Hope it's you," said Trip. "Wouldn't have to put up with you barking orders all the time." For once, Cap ignored her, and layed down on the cold surface of the concrete floor. He felt the ache in his bones. He was getting old, and he knew it. If the battle ahead were half of what he thought it would be, then he wouldn't survive. He wasn't sad for himslef. He had lived a long, full, exciting life. He was sad for these two. He looked at them like his children. Thinking about this, he slowly faded off to sleep, YE standing dutifully on watch, his paw on his blaster. Day "Get up, dammit!" shouted Cap, shaking YoshiEgg wildly. He blinked grogily, then saw Trip and Oliver standing over by the sealed door, weapons drawn. He was horrified to see the familiar white fluid slinking through the cracks of the door. YE hopped to his feet, grabbing his pack and slinging it hurriedly over his back. He drew his blaster. TBA... Category:Storylines Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Stories